Our objectives are to study hormone-induced production of mitochondrial proteins and the cooperative interaction of nuclear and mitochondrial genes as they produce functional enzyme complexes necessary for steroidogenesis in mitochondria of ovarian follicles. We will study mitochondrial proteins synthesized in response to gonadotropins (LH and FSH) and estradiol in porcine follicles. The experiments utilize in vitro incubation of follicles which undergo partial specific differentiation to luteal tissue in response to gonadotropins. Follicular mitochondria will be isolated and electrophoretic techniques utilized to detect relative amounts of individual proteins. Combinations of hormones will elucidate synergistic induction of specific mitochondrial proteins. Proteins induced will be identified specifically with regard to their role in mitochondrial steroidogenic apparatus, and will be studied in mitochondria from isolated granulosa and theca cells. Source of translation of each affected protein will be determined in studies using site-specific translation inhibitors. Induced proteins synthesized on mitochondrial ribosomes will be characterized and compared to products of unidentified reading frames in the mitochondrial genome. Knowledge of a role for a separate mitochondrial genome in mammalian steroidogenic tissue will be enhanced. Basic knowledge obtained from these studies can be used in health science disciplines including molecular biology, endocrinology, gynecology, reproduction and fertility regulation, and oncology. Furthering our understanding of normal gonadotropin and steroid regulation of ovarian functioning, and the interaction of cellular organelles and genetic systems in response to reproductive hormonal stimulation, is important in understanding dysfunction of this system in its varied manifestations, and in controlling both normal function and dysfunction.